Guérison
by WM Horus
Summary: Après la disparition de Ziva, l'équipe s'est reconstruite, mais le retour de cette dernière va rouvrir de vieilles blessures... Dernier chapitre en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voila la suite de ma série de fic sur NCIS, cette fic fait suite à Engagement, plus que jamais il est conseillé d'avoir lu les précédentes._

_En espérant que cela vous plaira.._

* * *

_Dix-huit mois plus tard_

La puissante berline s'arrêta lentement le long du trottoir. Le conducteur regarda prudemment dans le rétroviseur central pour observer l'homme qui se tenait sur la banquette arrière. Le visage de ce dernier était masqué par un dossier frappé du logo du NCIS. Le conducteur s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer en vain l'attention de son passager. Voyant que ce dernier n'avait aucune réaction, il prit la parole :

- Nous sommes arrivés, Monsieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, dans le plus grand silence, le dossier s'abaissa, laissant apparaître une paire d'yeux d'un bleu glacial. Involontairement le conducteur déglutit.

- Vous croyez Samuel ? Moi qui me demandais pourquoi nous étions arrêtés devant chez moi… lâcha Gibbs d'une voix sarcastique.

- Euh… oui, pardon Monsieur.

- Ne vous excusez jamais, c'est un signe de faiblesse, reprit Gibbs en rangeant ses dossiers dans sas mallette.

- Bien Monsieur, déclara Samuel avec un peu plus d'assurance.

- Demain 5h, dit Gibbs en sortant de la voiture.

Samuel hocha simplement la tête. Observant Gibbs s'écarter de la voiture… cet homme était décidemment étrange. Le premier à l'avoir frappé sur la tête lorsqu'il avait essayé d'ouvrir la portière pour lui… Soupirant Samuel remit le contact et reprit la direction du NCIS.

Gibbs attendit que la voiture ait disparue au bout de la rue pour ouvrir la porte de sa maison. Il interrompit son geste à mi chemin. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait que quelques chose n'allait pas. Il jeta un dernier regard dehors, s'assurant que personne ne l'épiait puis rentra à l'intérieur, dégageant discrètement sa veste, révélant ainsi son arme de service, que même son poste de directeur du NCIS ne l'avait pas dissuader d'abandonner.

Il entra lentement dans le salon, observant la pièce comme pour y déceler la présence d'un intrus. Même sans les voir, il était sûr que des choses avaient bougées. La pièce était peut être toujours dans le même état que lorsqu'il était parti ce matin là, mais quelqu'un était entré… et son instinct lui criait que cette personne était toujours à l'intérieur.

D'un geste sûr, il sortit son arme, sans pour autant la pointer sur quoi que ce soit. Il décida de faire confiance à son instinct, se demandant si c'était cela que l'on graverait pour son épitaphe : « à fait confiance une fois de trop à son instinct ». S'il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé par cette intrusion, il se serrait lui-même administré une de ses claques sur la tête.

Il prit le chemin de l'escalier qui menait à la cave. Il inspecta les murs et les poignées des portes, constatant que l'absence de signes d'effraction était déjà en soit une signature… il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne qui souhaitaient lui rendre visite et étaient en même temps capable de pénétrer chez lui sans laisser de traces… et encore moins de l'attendre dans sa cave, ce qui était pour tout attaquant potentiel un choix tactique douteux.

Il ouvrit de manière délibérément bruyante la porte de la cave et descendit d'un pas pesant l'escalier. Il savait qu'on l'attendait dans l'ombre que projetait son bateau sur la gauche de la pièce. Il marcha tout droit, feignant d'ignorer cette présence avant de se retourner brutalement en mettant en joue l'intrus. Il ne mit qu'un battement de cœur à le reconnaître :

- Ziva ?

- … Gibbs, répondit simplement la jeune femme, d'une voix où se mêlait surprise et peur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans mon sous-sol ? demanda Gibbs en maintenant toutefois son ancien agent en joue.

- Je... J'avais besoin de vous parler, finit par répondre la jeune femme.

- J'imagine, répondit Gibbs d'une voix rude en rangeant finalement son arme.

Il tourna délibérément le dos à Ziva et entendit les pas de la jeune femme qui le suivaient lorsqu'il contourna son bateau pour allumer l'unique ampoule, projetant ainsi une lumière faible dans la pièce.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous écouter, reprit Gibbs.

- Gibbs ! Protesta Ziva, je n'avais pas le choix lorsque je suis partie l'année dernière…

- Une petite explication aurait suffit…

- Le Mossad avait besoin de moi… je ne pouvais prévenir personne de mon départ.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous venez faire ici, répéta Gibbs d'un air impatient. Si vous espérez réintégrer le NCIS, vous êtes venue pour rien…

- Je suis revenue pour Tony… répondit la jeune femme comme blessée par la remarque de Gibbs.

Sans donner le moindre signe annonciateur, Gibbs saisit les deux bras de Ziva et les plaqua derrière son dos, la jeune femme fut trop surprise pour réagir. La poigne de Gibbs était de fer et Ziva se retrouva totalement immobilisée lorsque Gibbs la plaqua contre l'établi. Il se pencha le lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je vous interdis de ne serait-ce que d'aborder ce sujet en ma présence, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- …Oui, répondit Ziva d'une voix faible.

- Bien, approuva Gibbs en la relâchant.

Il s'écarta d'elle et s'affaira à sortir quelques outils de son établi. La tension créée par l'altercation physique avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était née. Ziva garda le silence pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant à la manière la plus prudente de relancer la conversation, puis brisa de nouveau le silence :

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter pour votre promotion.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé, rétorqua sèchement Gibbs.

- Oh… euh... je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à…

Avant qu'elle ait pu terminer ses excuses, un regard appuyé de Gibbs la fit taire. Elle secoua la tête. Pendant des semaines, elle s'était imaginé cette conversation lorsqu'enfin elle reviendrait en Amérique, mais aucune des versions qu'elle avait imaginée ne s'était aussi mal déroulée, et inconsciemment, elle commençait à sentir la colère la gagner.

- Ecoutez Gibbs, je sais que mon départ ne s'est pas passé comme il l'aurait du, mais maintenant je suis revenue pour ce à quoi je tiens…

Incapable de se concentrer sur son travail, Gibbs lâcha ses outils et se retourna face à Ziva. Beaucoup auraient reculé devant l'air menaçant de Gibbs, mais Ziva insista :

- … si vous croyez que je vais simplement repartir parce que vous me dites que je ne suis plus la bienvenue, vous vous trompez Gibbs…

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, et la jeune femme ne profita pour rebrousser chemin. Sachant que la conversation en était arrivée à une impasse, elle préféra quitter la maison de Gibbs. A peine eut-elle claqué la porte derrière elle qu'elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique.

Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui la comprenne… elle aurait pu tenter de voir Tony, mais elle appréhendait trop sa réaction. C'était pour cela qu'elle était venu voir Gibbs en premier, elle avait espérer qu'il aurait pu arranger les choses avec Tony, mais visiblement, il ne semblait pas enclin à la faire.

Soupirant bruyamment, elle se remit en marche.

Dans son sous-sol, Gibbs attendit d'être sur que Ziva fut partie avant de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il craignait venait d'arriver. Le départ de Ziva avait été dur pour tout le monde, et surtout pour Tony. Les premières semaines, il n'avait pas voulu y croire, insistant pour qu'on utilise tous les moyens du NCIS pour retrouver Ziva… Puis il avait fini par accepter l'inévitable et avait réagit comme il le faisait toujours, s'abrutissant dans le travail, se renfermant sur lui-même et devenant ainsi aux yeux de Gibbs un excellent agent…

Mais Gibbs savait que cela allait changer. Le retour de Ziva allait frapper Tony de plein fouet et il n'y avait rien que Gibbs ne pouvait faire pour l'éviter. Il ne pourrait empêcher la jeune femme de parler à Tony… mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il avait du mal à cerner les motivations de Ziva.

Il devait néanmoins faire le nécessaire pour protéger Tony au maximum… Il attrapa son téléphone portable en tendant le bras et composa un numéro en mémoire :

- Ici Gibbs, est-ce que l'équipe de l'agent DiNozzo est rentrée d'Atlanta ?

- …

- Bien, dès qu'elle le sera, dites lui que je veux le voir immédiatement

- …

- Parfait.

Gibbs raccrocha et rejeta son téléphone sur l'établi. Il détestait lorsque les évènements semblaient s'emballer, la situation empirant d'une minute à l'autre sans qu'il ait de contrôle sur cette dernière… Pourtant, malgré sa volonté, il allait se retrouver comme spectateur de ce qui allait arriver entre Tony et Ziva… en bien ou en mal.

* * *

_Voilà.. comme d'habitude, vous pouvez me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre._

_Il s'agit probablement du dernier tome de la série ( mais pas de ma dernière fic sur NCIS ;) )_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Me voila de retour avec un deuxième chapitre... merci à toutes et à tous pour les reviews, c'est ma principale motivation pour écrire !_

* * *

_Quartier général du NCIS, le lendemain matin_

La garde à l'entrée vérifia à peine l'identité du conducteur lorsque la voiture de service s'arrêta devant la barrière, rapidement, il fit signe à son coéquipier de la laisser passer. Il connaissait bien le conducteur. L'un des agents montant au sein de l'agence, un proche du directeur… certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'il prendrait directement ça place lorsque ce dernier partirait à la retraite…

La voiture repartit en direction du parking à une vitesse trop élevée pour le règlement. Elle se gara et quatre personnes en descendirent. Trois d'entre elles étaient des hommes, la dernière une femme. Yun Dang était d'origine asiatique, grande et relativement jeune, elle semblait irradier de joie de vivre ce qui contrastait avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Le plus petit des trois autres agents, Shane Keiver semblait encore plus jeune que la femme, blond, il semblait guetter l'approbation perpétuelle des autres agents. Les deux autres semblaient plus taciturnes, le plus jeune se contentait de suivre l'autre, pas parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais plutôt comme pour l'assurer de son soutien, ne serait-ce qu'en le manifestant de sa présence continuel.

Le plus âgé des quatre était le chef d'équipe, celui qui était devenu, avec le départ de Gibbs au poste de directeur, le meilleur agent de terrain du NCIS, mais pas nécessairement le plus populaire. Beaucoup étaient ceux qui l'avaient connu avant qui l'évitaient désormais. Il avait radicalement changé ces derniers mois… ce qui lui avait valu sa nouvelle aura d'autorité.

Il donnait constamment l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours, des cernes profondes assombrissaient son visage autrefois rayonnant. Ses yeux verts étaient comme éteints. Malgré cela, tout le monde évitait d'attirer son courroux, car son caractère aussi avait changé. Il était devenu intransigeant, exigeant le meilleur de son équipe et des autres agents, intraitable sur ses méthodes. Seul le directeur semblait avoir une influence sur lui.

Ses agents sur les talons, il entra dans le bâtiment, passant avec un soupir par les postes de sécurité. Pas un mot ne fut échangé avant qu'ils ne s'asseyent à leur bureau respectif. DiNozzo se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, passant une main tremblante sur son visage fatigué.

Il alluma son ordinateur et considéra tout de suite le mail de Cynthia. Il soupira puis regarda son équipe. Tous semblaient fatigués, même l'agent Dang, même si elle le cachait mieux que les autres. La mission d'Atlanta avait été éprouvante, mais elle avait permis au bleu de l'équipe de faire ses preuves. Tony savait que l'agent Keiver ne valait peut être pas un McGee, mais il serait un jour un bon agent.

Il se leva et contourna son bureau.

- Yun, va te reposer quelques heures dans la salle de repos.

- Je peux tenir patron, protesta aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Ce n'était pas une proposition, et emmène Keiver avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

- Je…Euh, répondit ce dernier, je suis désolé j'ai….

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, la main de Tony atterrît sur l'arrière de son crâne, avec un claquement sonore.

- Ne vous excusez pas Keiver, c'est un signe de faiblesse, s'exclama Tony.

- Compris patron, acquiesça ce dernier.

Une fois les deux agents partis, Tony se retourna vers le dernier occupant de l'open space.

- Transmet les données de l'enquête à Sacks et tu pourras y aller aussi, annonça Tony.

- Pas de problèmes, répondit McGee en se mettant au travail.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Tony grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à la mezzanine et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il passa devant Cynthia qui lui accorda un bref regard avant de retourner à son travail, intimidée par la froideur avec laquelle Tony s'adressait maintenant à elle.

Il entra dans le bureau sans frapper, comme le lui avait appris Gibbs, et en le voyant rentrer, ce dernier ne pu retenir un sourire qui disparut vite.

- Tu voulais me voir patron ? demanda Tony.

- Oui Tony, assieds toi quelques instants, lui dit Gibbs en montrant de la main le canapé présent dans le bureau.

En jetant un regard quelque peu suspicieux à Gibbs, Tony finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, et à sa surprise, Gibbs se le va de son fauteuil pour venir occuper celui qui faisait face au canapé. Tony resserra nerveusement sa main sur le cuir du coussin tandis que Gibbs se pencha en avant.

- Je n'ai pas encore réassigné Keiver, si c'est ça que tu veux me demander, finit par lancer nerveusement Tony.

- Non, Tony, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour parler de problèmes de ressources humaines, même si un jour il faudra qu'on se mette d'accord tout les deux sur ta notion de rotation du personnel.

- L'agent Dang est la depuis six mois, protesta Tony.

- Je sais que depuis que je suis directeur, nous n'avons pu l'occasion de parler aussi souvent qu'avant, commença Gibbs en ignorant la remarque de Tony…

- On ne parlait pas tant que ça, fit remarquer Tony à voix basse, on communiquait plus par claques sur la tête interposées…

- … méthode que je peux reprendre, continua Gibbs, entraînant une grimace de la part de Tony, mais je voulais savoir comment tu te débrouillais.

- Avec mon équipe ? demanda Tony, un peu surpris par la question de Gibbs.

- En général, précisa Gibbs.

- Je vais bien Gibbs, articula lentement Tony, vraiment, si j'avais un problème, tu sais que tu serais la première personne à qui je viendrais parler, à part peu être Abby…

- Bien… J'aimerais que tu te rappelles de ça, conclu Gibbs, énigmatique en se levant.

Tony considéra qu'il s'agissait là de la fin de l'entretien et se leva, prenant la direction de la porte du bureau tandis que Gibbs retournait s'asseoir sur son siège. Cependant, au moment où Tony posa la main sur la poignée, la voix de Gibbs se fit entendre :

- Tony, ton rapport pour Atlanta, demain à la première heure sur mon bureau, lança-t-il sans même lever les yeux.

- Je suis dessus patron, répondit l'italien avec un sourire.

Tony quitta le bureau de Gibbs, et redescendit vers l'open space. Il eut la satisfaction de n'y trouver aucun de ses agents. Il alla lentement se rasseoir à son bureau, celui que Gibbs avait si longtemps occupé et se glissa dans le fauteuil, commençant immédiatement à taper son rapport. C'était ainsi qu'il procédait désormais. Quoiqu'il fasse, quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, il veillait à toujours être occupé, à constamment devoir quelque chose sous peine de penser… de penser à des choses qu'il voulait oublier.

Depuis les évènements qui avaient eu lieu l'année passée, personne n'avait prononcé le nom de son ancienne partenaire. S'en était devenu un accord tacite entre lui, Gibbs et McGee. Au début de son affectation dans l'équipe de Tony, Yun avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi son chef attendait si peu de la vie, pourquoi il semblait en souffrance perpétuelle, mais McGee l'avait vivement incité à oublier définitivement ce sujet. Keiver lui n'avait pas le courage, ni probablement l'envie de se lancer dans cette discussion.

Se rendant compte que ses pensées dérivaient à nouveau, Tony se frappa sur la tête en se concentrant de nouveau sur ce qui se passait sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

La journée se déroula sans incidents, McGee et les deux autres agents revinrent un peu avant midi, et même s'ils avaient l'air aussi fatigués, ils ne semblaient plus sur le point de s'endormir à chaque instant. Tony remercia le destin qu'il n'y eu pas de nouvelle affaire ce jour-là, et vers 18h, il renvoya ses agents chez eux.

Comme d'habitude, Yun resta un peu plus longtemps, comme pour s'assurer que Tony quitterait lui aussi son travail, mais finit par partir devant le regard que finit par lui renvoyer Tony. Ce dernier descendit voir Abby et décida de rentrer plus tôt chez lui qu'à l'accoutumée, où Gibbs devait le chasser du bâtiment pour l'obliger à rentrer chez lui.

Il passa une nouvelle fois la sécurité, salua l'équipe de nuit d'un hochement bref de la tête et se retrouva sur le parking. Pris d'une soudaine intuition, il se retourna, et constata avec surprise que Gibbs le suivait des yeux depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Il échangea un regard silencieux avec le directeur, puis se détourna et alla jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ne démarra pas tout de suite, se demanda malgré lui pourquoi le comportement de Gibbs le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que Gibbs savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, ce qui était en général toujours le cas, mais qui cette fois-ci lui donnait de mauvais pressentiments.

* * *

_Voilà... Les chapitres suivants sont en cours d'écriture, mais en attendant pourquoi ne pas me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce deuxième chapitre ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucrati_  
_  
_ La suite de l'histoire dans ce troisième chapitre..._

* * *

_Appartement de Tony, vingt minutes plus tard_

Tony ralentit en arrivant en vue de son immeuble. L'heure était tardive mais le garage était toujours ouvert. Le gardien avait pris l'habitude de le laisser accessible plus longtemps pour éviter de voir débarquer dans son bureau un Tony passablement énervé.

Il gara lentement sa voiture sur son emplacement réservé puis en descendit. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, profitant du silence qui régnait dans le parking. Il appréciait de plus en plus de sortir la nuit, pas pour faire la fête comme avant, mais simplement pour se retrouver seul, sans personne pour le surveiller ou le plaindre.

Malgré tout peu désireux de s'attarder plus dans le parking souterrain, il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée de son immeuble. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour répondre à la salutation un peu forcée du gardien et se rendit immédiatement dans l'ascenseur, attendant patiemment que les portes se referment pour passer une main sur son visage fatigué.

* * *

_Hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, même instant_

Le gardien regarda les portes se refermer sur l'homme à la mine sombre. Il occupait ce poste depuis plusieurs années déjà, et il avait l'habitude d'observer à leur insu les habitants l'immeuble. L'homme qui venait de passer représentait pour lui une énigme. Pendant longtemps il lui avait donnée l'impression d'être un jeune homme heureux, plusieurs fois il l'avait même vu en compagnie de différente conquêtes féminines, et il aurait été près à parié qu'il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie quand les autres avaient cessé de défiler et avaient laissé place à une étrangère, à la beauté mystérieuse et à l'accent étrange.

Mais depuis quelque mois, c'était comme s'il cet homme n'existait plus, laissant place à une caricature, triste et résignée. Bien que n'ayant pas l'intention de s'impliquer plus dans ce sujet, il aurait bien aimé connaître la raison de ce changement…

Il secoua la tête et se repencha sur son journal. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de pas lui fit à nouveau lever la tête. Une femme était entrée dans le hall, mais elle portait des lunettes de soleil, ce qui était étrange étant donné que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Instinctivement, le gardien posa son journal en se levant et tout en gardant un ton poli s'adressa à l'inconnue :

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

- Non merci, répondit-elle, je connais le chemin…

Le gardien resta perplexe un instant, se demandant s'il devait intervenir puis, enfin il reconnu l'accent qu'il avait remarqué plusieurs mois plus tôt…

- Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il d'un ton las en redressant son journal.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

* * *

_Appartement de Tony, même instant_

Tony referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied et déposa son manteau sur la première chaise venue. Il desserra sa cravate et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servi un ample verre de whisky. Tout en gardant le verre à la main, il retourna dans son salon, abandonnant sa veste au passage et s'effondra dans le canapé. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il sirota l'alcool qui le réchauffait un peu.

Soupirant, il ouvrit le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui. Une demande de mutation… allait-il devoir faire muter Keiver ? Il s'agissait d'un agent tout à fait capable, qui manquait seulement d'expérience. Durant la direction de Gibbs de l'agence, Tony avait plusieurs fois changé la composition de son équipe, seul McGee restant à ses cotés. Puis, il avait fini par tomber sur Yun et il n'avait pas eu le courage de la faire muter. Elle avait su trouver sa place dans son équipe. Peut être était-ce le moment de laisser Keiver également faire sa place et suivre son enseignement…

Il soupira et repoussa le dossier. Il déciderait demain. Il reposa le verre trop vite vide sur la table et se laissa aller en arrière, profitant du calme de son appartement.

On toqua à la porte et Tony ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression de s'être endormi. Il regarda sa montre. Une heure du matin passée. Déjà qu'il ne recevait d'habitude pas beaucoup de visite, il était intrigué par cette visite tardive. Peut être était-ce Gibbs.

Se levant avec difficulté, Tony chemina jusqu'à la porte, mais pris d'un soudain pressentiment, posa la main sur son arme avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut qu'il s'agissait de sa voisine, Mme Camrige, mais lorsque l'inconnue qui n'en était pas une leva la tête il n'y avait plus de doute possible…

Ziva.

Bel et bien Ziva, pas en rêve cette fois-ci, en chair et en os sur le pas de sa porte.

Les deux ex-partenaires se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes. Tony ne bougea pas, il en était tout simplement incapable, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était tout simplement impossible pour lui de penser ou d'agir. Il se contentait de rester immobile, comme si quelque chose devait arriver avant qu'il ne puisse bouger de nouveau.

Après un instant qui lui sembla une éternité, il vit que le regard de Ziva changea. Ce dernier quitta les yeux de Tony pour l'observer, et sans doute remarqua-t-elle les cernes qu'il portait, ou son air triste et fatigué si bien que de la pitié se fit sentir dans son regard. C'est cet infime changement qui mit le feu aux poudres, rallumant la colère et la rancœur que Tony avait accumulées pendant ces longs mois.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus glaciale que la banquise.

Le ton de sa voix surpris Ziva qui fronça les sourcils, n'ayant jamais rencontré tant de froideur chez Tony. Pourtant, elle ne renonça pas et après une hésitation, répondit :

- Te parler, juste te parler Tony.

Il l'observa un instant, se demandant encore comment il allait régir, mais prenant soin de ne pas montre son trouble à la jeune femme.

- Non, enchaîna-t-il simplement.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, il se retourna et referma la porte derrière lui, étouffant le bruit d'un sanglot avec le claquement. Il tomba immédiatement à genoux, incapable de rester de marbre plus longtemps et se prit la tête entre les mains… pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre lui… à peine arrivait-il à se convaincre que Ziva ne reviendrait plus, que ce qu'ils avaient vécu avait touché à sa fin qu'elle réapparaissait de nouveau devant sa porte…

Pris dans ses pensées, il n'entendait que faiblement les appels de Ziva qui répétait son prénom d'une voix désespérée. Il s'adossa à la porte et resta immobile. Mais se leva rapidement lorsqu'il en entendit le verrou tourner.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et se trouva face à Ziva, à genoux, son épingle à cheveux à la main.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? demanda Tony tandis que Ziva se releva rapidement.

- Je dois te parler, Tony, répondit Ziva qui avait retrouvé son calme, il faut que je te parle !

- Pour me dire quoi ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix tranchante.

- Il… il y a des choses que je dois t'expliquer, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir Tony, reprit Ziva avec une détermination nouvelle.

- Mais je ne veux pas savoir Ziva ! cria Tony, tu n'as pas encore compris, je ne veux pas savoir, répéta-t-il.

- Tony… protesta Ziva dont la lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler d'émotion.

- Cela ne m'intéresse plus, je ne veux pas revenir dans le passé, j'ai tiré un trait sur tout ça…

Ziva resta immobile en comprenant le sens des paroles de Tony, et ce dernier, ne supportant pas l'immobilisme de la jeune femme, et sa propre indécision qu'il sentait naître en lui referma une nouvelle fois la porte, appuyant son front contre le montant.

Il avait pensé que cette tirade mettrait fin à ses tourments mais il n'en était rien, il tourna le dos à la porte et s'en écarta comme s'il avait peur qu'un démon en jaillisse… il tenta de se servir un autre verre, mais renversa le liquide tant sa main tremblait.

Il abattit son poing sur la table basse et sentit la douleur remonter jusqu'à son épaule. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis longtemps se mirent à couler et il tomba, assis dans son canapé. Il balaya d'un revers de la main la table, envoyant la bouteille et le verre se briser un peu plus loin.

Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il resta prostré dans cette position, il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait…

* * *

_Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire comment vous trouvez le chapitre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif

_Une fois de plus__, je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs et lectrices qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review..._

_Maintenant, retournons à notre histoire..._

* * *

_Appartement de Tony, le lendemain matin_

Lorsque Tony se réveilla, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, les brumes du sommeil tardant à se dissiper. Lorsqu'enfin, il se sentit suffisamment prêt pour se lever, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Regardant autour de lui, il se découvrit, encore assis dans son canapé, portant toujours les habits de la veille. Il soupira et tenta de se lever, mais un poids mort sur ses genoux l'en empêcha. Un peu surpris, il baissa le regard et tomba sur des pieds. Une paire de pieds nus dépassant d'une couverture en laine… pieds dont il devinait la propriétaire.

Il remonta le long du tissu pour découvrir une masse de cheveux brun, dissimulant la tête de la personne qui dormait encore, la tête enfouie dans un coussin. Il soupira de nouveau en se rappelant les évènements de la veille.

Consultant sa montre, il constata qu'il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Ziva, il se leva, reposant les jambes de Ziva sur le canapé et réajustant la couverture.

Il prit une douche rapide, mit des vêtements propres et revint dans le salon. Ziva semblait toujours endormie. Il hésita un instant sur ou non la réveiller, mais se ravisa. Ils n'avaient toujours par régler leurs différents et Tony ne se sentait pas capable de le faire maintenant. De plus il devait toujours apporter un rapport à Gibbs, et il valait mieux ne pas faire attendre ce dernier.

Espérant que Ziva se lèverait comme à son habitude, il prit l'initiative de faire une tasse de café pour elle. Il avait conscience que cela pouvait être pris comme une excuse, mais il l'imaginait plus comme un acte civilisé, histoire de ne pas agir complètement comme un crétin avec elle… même si il se demandait encore pourquoi lui se sentait coupable alors que quelques jours auparavant il maudissait encore son nom…

Ne sachant pas si la jeune femme possédait encore les clefs de son appartement qu'il lui avait confiées, il détacha les siennes de son trousseau et les déposa devant la tasse.

Juste avant de partir, il retourna s'assurer que Ziva dormait toujours. Elle s'était retournée dans son sommeil, et Tony pu découvrir une cicatrice à la base de sa nuque, qui disparaissait sous la couverture. Il du se retenir de ne pas la suivre du doigt. Préférant ne pas s'imposer de penser à la cause cette blessure, Tony fit demi-tour, et sortit de son appartement.

Dès que la porte eut claqué, les yeux de Ziva s'ouvrir, remplis de tristesse. Elle se leva, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, partagé entre angoisse et espoir.

* * *

_Locaux du NCIS, une heure et demi plus tard_

Tony arriva dans l'open space et constata comme chaque matin qu'il était le premier. Il n'avait jamais acquis cette habitude auparavant, mais depuis qu'il dirigeait sa propre équipe, il avait implicitement compris de la part de Gibbs qu'il se devait d'arriver le premier et de partir le dernier, ce qui lui posait moins de problème.

Cependant, il savait qu'il n'était jamais là le premier, et que Gibbs se trouvait déjà dans son bureau. Il déposa rapidement son sac à dos derrière son siège, alluma son ordinateur et, prenant les deux cafés qu'il avait amené avec lui, monta vers le bureau de Gibbs.

La porte était fermée, mais Cynthia n'était pas encore là, ce qui signifiait donc que Gibbs était seul et l'attendait probablement. Non, il était sûr que Gibbs l'attendait.

Il entra sans frapper, et trouva Gibbs au téléphone, ce dernier leva rapidement les yeux pour identifier l'intrus, et voyant qu'il s'agissait de Tony, se contenta de lever un doigt lui intimant d'attendre et l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Tony obéit en ayant au préalable déposé le rapport de la veille et un des deux cafés sur le bureau de Gibbs, ce dernier hocha la tête pour le remercier.

La conversation de Gibbs avec son interlocuteur se poursuivit pendant encore quelques minutes, mais pendant tout ce temps, Gibbs ne quitta pas son agent du regard, ce qui mit ce dernier mal à l'aise. Gibbs avait toujours eut cette faculté de fixer les gens et de les forcer à se questionner eux-mêmes, et même si Tony y était en général indifférent, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait le forçait à se remettre en question, chose qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Lorsqu'enfin Gibbs raccrocha son téléphone, Tony avait atteint un niveau de stress conséquent, aussi, décida-t-il de crever l'abcès le plus vite possible. Fixant Gibbs dans les yeux, il lui demanda d'un voix franche :

- Tu savais qu'elle était revenue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Gibbs immédiatement.

Tony, resta un moment sans rien dire, fixant Gibbs, tentant de distinguer ce que savait ce dernier de ce qu'il voulait bien lui dire. De son coté, Gibbs réprima un sentiment de fierté devant le comportement de DiNozzo. Il avait réussi à lui apprendre comment masquer ses émotions et comment dissimuler ce qu'il pensait.

Voyant qu'il n'allait visiblement pas poursuivre seul, Gibbs reprit la conversation d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, même si aucun des deux hommes n'était totalement dupe.

- Tu lui as parlé ? demanda-t-il en craignant un peu la réponse

- Plus ou moins, répondit Tony du tac au tac.

- Je vois, répondis Gibbs, imaginant la scène

L'atmosphère se détendit, et Tony s'autorisa un sourire.

- Quoi qu'il advienne, reprit Gibbs sur un ton plus sérieux, tu maintiens ça en dehors du bureau, compris ?

- Oui patron, acquiesça Tony.

- Bien… les autorités de Norfolk viennent de trouver un cadavre, dit-il en désignant son téléphone, un marin, ton équipe est sur le coup.

- Je suis déjà parti, répondit Tony en se levant.

Alors qu'il allait quitter le bureau, il entendit la voix de Gibbs l'appeler à nouveau :

- Et Tony…

- Oui ?

- Merci pour le café…

De rien patron.

Tony quitta cette fois-ci le bureau, croisant Cynthia qui s'installait au sien et déboucha sur la mezzanine devant le MTAC d'où il pouvait voir ses agents à leurs bureaux respectifs. Il descendit l'escalier, et dès qu'il pénétra dans l'open space, McGee se leva :

- Patron, on a un marin retrouvé mort à…

- … Norfolk, termina Tony pour lui.

- Euh… oui, confirma McGee surpris par la remarque, les autorités locales viennent d'appeler…

Tony, n'écouta pas la suite et se contenta d'aller chercher son arme dans le tiroir de son bureau. Tandis qu'il se penchait pour la prendre, Yun se tourna Keiver et lui demanda à voix basse :

- Comment il fait pour toujours tout savoir ?

Keiver se contenta de hausser les épaules, et replongea son nez sur son écran lorsque Tony se dirigea vers le bureau de Yun. Cette dernière leva les yeux, et Tony se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage touche presque le sien.

- Euh.. patron, ce que je voulais dire c'est, balbutia la jeune femme.

- …

- Je, continua-t-elle devant le mutisme de Tony, je euh…

- Yun, est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle, hésitant encore sur l'attitude à adopter.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que McGee qui soit déjà prêt ? cria Tony faisant sursauter la jeune femme, Keiver, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des agents présents à l'étage.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, McGee sur les talons. Yun parvint à se glisser dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes se referment, mais Keiver fut trop lent. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il eut juste le temps de voir le doigt Tony lui indiqué les escaliers.

Il jura silencieusement et réajustant son sac à dos se dirigea vers la porte y menant.

* * *

_Base navale de Norfolk, scène du crime, deux heures plus tard_

Tony referma son carnet et remercia le lieutenant d'un hochement de tête. Il retourna vers son équipe, avisant McGee toujours occupé à prendre des photos tandis que Keiver et Yun emballaient divers indices.

- McGee, tu as fini avec les photos ?

- Euh.. presque patron.

- Yun, Keiver ? interrogea Tony.

- On a relevé tout ce qu'on a trouvé, répondis Yun.

- Bon, McGee tu ramènes le bleu et tu apportes tout ça à Abby, Yun, avec moi, nous allons inspecter le domicile.

Suivi par Yun, Tony retourna vers sa voiture, adressant un signe de la main lorsque le camion de Ducky et Palmer passa devant eux, ramenant le corps dans les locaux du NCIS. Attendant à peine que Yun fut montée dans la voiture, Tony démarra.

- L'adresse ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum… 115, Yerington, de l'autre coté de l'autoroute, répondit Yun après avoir consulté ses notes.

Tony ne répondit pas et le trajet débuta en silence, interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Tony. Ce dernier décrocha, tenant le volant d'une main, tandis que Yun se recroquevillait encore un peu plus dans son siège, appréciant peu la vitesse à laquelle conduisait Tony.

- DiNozzo, répondit ce dernier en décrochant.

_- Tony ?_ demanda une voix féminine qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant Gibbs, mentit Tony, espérant que Ziva comprendrait.

_- Tu n'es pas seul ?_ demanda la jeune femme.

- On est en train de se rendre au domicile de la victime…

_- Je voulais juste…_

- … mais je m'arrangerais pour maintenir la réunion ce soir, la coupa Tony.

_- J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler…_

- … je sais, répondit simplement Tony, essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler. Je te tiens au courant pour l'enquête…

_- D'accord_, conclut la jeune femme.

Tony, raccrocha et jeta un regard discret à Yun, mais cette dernière était visiblement trop occupée à paniquer lorsqu'ils doublaient une voiture pour avoir remarqué que la conversation était étrange.

De son coté Ziva raccrocha en soupirant puis se ravisa. Finalement la situation n'était peut être pas aussi désespérée que cela…

* * *

_Comme toujours, je termine en vous sollicitant pour une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_  
__Me voila de retour avec la suite de l'histoire..._

* * *

Tony ne s'était jamais réellement plaint de son travail au NCIS. Il avait parfois, lorsque Gibbs était encore à la tête de l'équipe protester sur leur charge de travail et les horaires parfois extrêmes que leur imposait Gibbs, mais il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, il avait envoie que cette enquête se termine rapidement, et comme si quelqu'un l'avait entendu, ce fut le cas, le coupable fut arrêté en un temps record grâce à un indice grossier qu'il avait laissé sur la scène du crime.

Encore heureux, pensa Tony, qu'ils ne tombent pas toujours sur de criminels experts. Sur le trajet du retour, il ne desserra pas les dents et Yun en vint à remarquer son comportement anormal. Cependant, devant l'air renfrogné de son supérieur, elle s'abstient de stout commentaire.

Une fois que ses agents furent installés à leur bureaux respectifs, Tony soupira silencieusement, les surveillant tout à tour, comme pour les défier de lever le nez de leur rapport… ce qui était superflu, puisqu'il savait qu'aucun n'oserait le faire tant qu'ils le savaient dans les parages.

Il en profita pour pense à la suite des évènements. Ziva l'attendait chez lui. Et une discussion décisive s'annonçait. S'appuyant un peu plus sur son dossier, il soupira sans bruit… qu'allait-il faire ? Il y a quelques jours, il lui aurait semblé évident d'appeler Sacks pour que ce dernier l'aide à faire expulser Ziva des Etats-Unis en la renvoyant en Israël… Et aujourd'hui, il l'avait hébergée et allait écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Du coin de l'œil, il repéra Gibbs qui passait le long de l'open space, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il croisa son regard. Il détourna les yeux. Le départ de Ziva avait été le début d'une série d'évènements qui avaient conduit Gibbs à prendre la direction du µNCIS presque contre sa volonté, et Tony se demanda ce que Gibbs penserait si lui et Ziva étaient de nouveau ensemble.

A peine eut-il formé cette idée dans son esprit qu'il se figea. Ensemble… C'était la première fois qu'il ne faisait ne serait-ce que l'envisager… pourtant c'était bien pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé rester cette nuit là chez lui non ? Ou ne voulait-il que des explications pour enfin tourner la page.

Etouffant un grognement de frustration, Tony se leva brutalement et lança à voix haute à l'intention des ses agents :

- Vos rapports sur mon bureau avant demain matin.

Ils acquiescèrent tous faiblement tandis que Tony se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur. Il lui était impossible de tenir en place, alors autant expédier cette confrontation les plus vite possible.

* * *

_Appartement de Tony, vingt minutes plus tard._

Tony arrêta sa voiture le long du trottoir et coupa le contact. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la portière, mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Maintenant qu'il approchait de son but, sa volonté faiblissait. Que dirait-il lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à face, seul avec Ziva. Comment allait-il réagir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire ? Avait-il seulement réellement envie d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Il avait déjà connu ce sentiment lors de l'affaire Calhan et redoutait cette fois-ci une issue moins heureuse… Forçant son corps à bouger, il finit par ouvrir la portière…

- Advienne que pourra, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Quelques étages plus haut, Ziva tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Lorsque Tony était parti ce matin là, elle avait du attendre plusieurs heures avant de l'appeler. Et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il allait revenir, elle avait plusieurs fois lutté contre l'envie de s'enfuir. Cette rencontre la terrifiait. Tony avait de nombreuses qualités, mais il n'était que peut tolérant envers ceux qui lui dissimulaient des choses.. Et ce qu'elle avait fait entrait largement dans cette catégorie.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de parcourir l'appartement de Tony pendant son absence, remarquant avec surprise qu'il était quasiment dans l'état sont elle se rappelait à son départ. Mis à part quelques changements subtils. Les photos de l'ancienne équipe avaient disparus, elle pouvait aisément deviner que Tony ne les avaient pas jetées mais seulement ôter de sa vue car elle y figurait…

Lorsqu'elle entra de sa chambre, consciente qu'elle violait son intimité, mais incapable de s'en empêcher, elle eut le surprise de découvrir un petit écrin posé dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Elle s'en saisit d'une main tremblante, hésitant comme jamais à l'ouvrir, lorsqu'elle finit par l'ouvrir, elle sursauta en reconnaissant le bijou qui y état déposé. Son étoile de David qu'elle avait oubliée dans sa fuite. Elle porta sa main à con coup, comme si elle s'attendait à la trouver encore là, à sa place. Malgré tout ce que représentait ce bijou, elle le reposa à sa place, c'était maintenant à Tony de décider s'il lui rendrait ou non.

Revenue dans la pièce principale, elle sursauta presque en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Se rappelant que Tony lui avait confié ses clefs, elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir, bien que n'ayant pas verrouillé la porte. Cependant, le temps qu'elle arrive, Tony était déjà rentré, posant sa veste sue la chaise proche de l'entrée.

Ziva s'immobilisa quand Tony posa les yeux sur elle. Son regard était tellement indéchiffrable. Elle n'avait aucune idée s'il allait la jeter dehors ou l'écouter.

Pourtant, apaisant ses craintes, il se contenta de dénouer sa cravate et de se diriger vers le canapé. Elle prit l'initiative de le suivre.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, et voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi agressif que la première fois qu'elle l'avait revu, elle reprit confiance en elle et lui demanda :

- Ce jour là, lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, quelqu'un m'attendait déjà, commença-t-elle doucement.

Voyant Tony se crisper, elle comprit que ses paroles pouvaient être ambigües, et elle s'empressa de continuer.

- Le Mossad avait envoyé quelqu'un pour me ramener… J'ai été réquisitionnée pour une mission…

Tout en parlant, elle essayait d'évaluer l'impact de ses révélations sur Tony. L'exercice était difficile, pourtant, elle devina que quelque chose le contrariait. Elle se tut et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

- Une mission… demanda Tony, d'une voix posée qui laissait présager une colère naissante.

- Ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix quant à l'agent qui pourrait l'exécuter, répondit Ziva, regrettant trop tard le choix de son vocabulaire…

- Je vois, répondit Tony, lorsque le Mossad a besoin d'assassin, c'est toi qu'ils viennent chercher… ET tu n'aurais même pas pu me prévenir, prévenir Gibbs, prévenir quelqu'un plutôt que de nous laisser tous morts d'inquiétude ?

Bien qu'il n'ait pas haussé le ton, Ziva sentit que l'heure des reproches était arrivée. Elle jugea préférable de le laisser parler pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

- … et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi ? demanda Tony, impossible de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui fasse son travail aussi bien que toi ?

- Tony, protesta Ziva en percevant le sarcasme dans sa voix, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Et qu'est ce que je crois ? demanda Tony.

Ziva se tut, baissant les yeux, incapable de répondre à cette question. Voyant qu'elle ne parlait plus, Tony reprit.

- Je croyais que nous vivions quelques chose ensemble Ziva, reprit-il d'une vois plus calme, mais pas pour autant plus amicale. Que je comptais pour toi, alors pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Je ne pouvais pas, répondit simplement la jeune femme, priant pour que Tony accepte cette excuse.

Tony s'agita dans le canapé en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Tu n'aurais pas compris, suggéra Ziva.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Éclata Tony, je n'ai pas compris et je veux comprendre ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu es partie !

- Je te l'ai dit, protesta Ziva, pour une mission secrète du Mossad…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, précisa Tony, pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça… pourquoi as-tu tiré un trait sur ce qui nous unissait ?

- Je voulais… je…

Ziva détourna son regard encore une fois, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu de Tony. Ce dernier l'observa un instant, puis commençant à voir les éléments se mettre en place, reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce.

- Ziva, que c'est-il passé lors de cette mission ?

- Rien, répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement, une simple mission d'infiltration… je… rien d'important.

- Ziva, demanda Tony d'une voix de plus en plus radoucie, il y a eu quelque chose lors de cette mission ?

- Non, protesta faiblement la jeune femme, elle… elle s'est déroulée… et…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose et c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas pu me prévenir, ou prévenir qui que ce soit ? demanda Tony, appréhendant et espérant en même temps la réponse.

Alors que Tony la fixait, Ziva parut hésiter un instant su ce qu'elle allait dire. Puis enfin, parut ce décidé, mais lorsqu'elle essaya de parler, ce furent des sanglots qui sortirent… Elle éclata en pleurs devant les yeux effarés de Tony. Ce dernier, se rapprocha instinctivement d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer contre lui…

* * *

_Voilà... C'est tout pour cette fois... Je vous encourage à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_  
__Effectivement, encore pardon pour ce retard, je vous livre les deux derniers chapitres de la fic en un seul..._

* * *

Serrant Ziva dans ses bras, Tony laissa les sanglots de la jeune femme s'arrêter deux même, se contentant de caresser lentement ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ziva parut regagner le contrôle de ses nerfs, et ses pleurs diminuèrent.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que la jeune femme était calmée, Tony s'écarta légèrement d'elle, repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui masquaient son visage. Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent la peau de la jeune femme, il remarqua que cette dernière tremblait légèrement. Pour lui donner du courage et la mettre en confiance, il plaça lentement ses mains sur les siennes et chercha à croiser son regard. Dans un premier temps, ce dernier était fuyant, puis il s'ancra dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme, y puisant la force de continuer.

Ce fut Tony qui rompit le silence le premier:

- Ziva, demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que possible, combien de temps devait durer cette mission?

Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait vu juste puisque le regard de la jeune femme se troubla et quitta un instant le sien avant de revenir. Pendant une fraction de secondes, il craignit que Ziva ne craque à nouveau, pourtant, serrant les mains de Tony dans les siennes, elle trouva la force de répondre.

- Deux semaines, pas plus, avoua-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Tony tenta de cacher sa surprise, mais il vit qu'il n'avait que partiellement réussi lorsque le regard de Ziva se fit à nouveau fuyant. Estimant qu'il devait aider Ziva à se soulager du secret qui semblait lui peser, il choisit de reprendre la discussion précédente.

- Ziva, demanda-t-il à nouveau, que c'est-il passé ?

Un instant la jeune femme se figea, puis se détendit un peu. Ses yeux se portèrent sur un point derrière Tony. Ce dernier guetta la moindre réaction de la jeune femme.

- Je… J'ai été recontactée par le Mossad. Le… le directeur voulait faire appel à moi pour une mission d'infiltration dans une cellule terroriste au nord de Jérusalem…

La jeune femme s'arrêta, son corps se tendit et Tony devina qu'elle se rappelait les évènements comme s'ils se déroulaient à l'instant présent. Pourtant, il ne la força pas à poursuivre, attendant qu'elle se juge elle-même prête.

- La… Ils étaient au courant de l'infiltration. Une fuite dans les services de renseignements du Mossad… J'ai été capturée et mon partenaire tué…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tony tiqua au mot «partenaire», mais décida que le moment d'un excès de jalousie n'était pas le plus sage à ce moment-là. Ziva se tut, mais Tony pouvait deviner la suite. Il l'avait repoussé alors qu'elle était revenue pour demander de l'aide à la seule personne en qui elle avait totalement confiance: lui. Et il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

- Ziva, je suis désolé, je n'avais aucune idée de…

Alors qu'il cherchait quoi dire dans cette situation, il eut la surprise de voir Ziva relever la tête avec un sourire délicat sur les lèves. Il sourit à son tour, prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, appréciant la complicité retrouvée. Il monta la main vers les cheveux de la jeune femme, mais s'arrêta en chemin lorsque ces doigts touchèrent la ligne brune de la cicatrice qui courait dans le bas de la nuque de Ziva.

Cette dernière sursauta à ce contact. Comme suivant un accord implicite, Tony et Ziva s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, se regardant fixement, Tony chercha, l'approbation de la jeune femme qui hocha lentement la tête.

Elle tourna le dos à Tony, et ce dernier posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Ziva l'aida à retirer son pull. Lorsque le vêtement passa au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme avant de rejoindre le sol, Tony retint sa respiration. Mais la vision de l'unique cicatrice le rassura.

Cependant, il vit que la jeune femme, loin d'être plus calme était anormalement tendue. Tremblant légèrement lui aussi, il remonta ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, puis les descendit lentement, agrippant cette fois ci le bas du top de la jeune femme.

Il demeura un instant immobile avant de faire passer le vêtement au dessus des épaules de Ziva. Cette dernière frissonna, mais Tony eut du mal à dire s'il s'agissait réellement du froid.

Ignorant pour une fois la vue du soutien gorge noir de la jeune femme, il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une dizaine de cicatrices plus ou moins profondes dans le dos de Ziva. Imaginant la réaction de Tony derrière elle, Ziva prit la parole:

- Je… je suis restée captive plusieurs mois… au début, j'étais bien traitée… mais les dernières semaines, le chef de la cellule a pris l'habitude de me fouetter lorsque je refusais de coopérer avec eux…

- Oh… Ziva, gémit doucement Tony.

Réprimant les pensées de ce qu'il ferait à celui qui avait fait ça à Ziva, Tony toucha du bout des doigts l'une des cicatrices, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de la faire disparaître en le souhaitant suffisamment fort. Une larme de soulagement roula sur la joue de Ziva lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Tony parcourir son dos blessé, caressant avec amour ses blessures.

N'y tenant plus, Ziva se retourna brutalement, écartant les mains de Tony et se glissa dans ses bras, espérant ne plus jamais devoir quitter cette bulle protectrice qui se refermait autour d'elle. Après quelques minutes de silence, ce dernier fut brisé par la voix de Ziva.

- Et maintenant? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas elle-même la réponse qu'elle espérait.

- Maintenant? répéta Tony, maintenant nous reprenons notre vie...

* * *

_Locaux du NCIS, le lendemain matin_

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur, s'écartant pour permettre à un laborantin de rentrer à sa place. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte à l'extrémité du couloir et rentra, cherchant des yeux Abby. Il la repéra, comme à son habitude devant son écran, à analyser une quelconque substance chimique.

Il s'approcha sans bruit et arriver suffisamment près, il murmura:

- Abby.

Cette dernière sursauta, et se retourna rapidement. Ayant reconnu Tony, elle fronça les sourcils, affichant un air faussement boudeur et secoua la tête, faisant voltiger es couettes de part et d'autre.

- Tony! Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas venu me voir?

- Hier matin Abs, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.

- Vingt trois heures et quinze minutes! protesta la jeune gothique, c'est trop.

- J'avais du travail Abs, tenta de se justifier Tony, et je ne suis pas venu les mains vide, dit-il en faisant apparaître de derrière son dos un gigantesque gobelet de Caff-Pow.

- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, répondit Abby.

Elle se saisit de la boisson et fit le tour de ses appareils, puis se retourna vers Tony:

- Alors, dis-moi grand chef, comment puis-je mettre mes humbles capacités à ton service aujourd'hui.

- Hum… commença Tony en hésitant un peu, j'aimerais que tu me restitues quelque chose que je t'avais confié…

- Oh, souffla Abby déçue, je l'aimais bien cette agrafeuse…

- Non Abs, dit Tony en se raclant la gorge, c'est quelque chose d'un peu plus… personnel.

- Oooh, constata la jeune femme surprise.

- Oui, confirma Tony.

- Tu veux dire, continua Abby, faisant délibérément attendre Tony.

- Exactement, répondit Tony avec précipitation.

Soudainement, Abby quitta son air joueur pour regagner un sérieux apparent que Tony lui avait rarement vu. Prenant appui sur table devant elle, elle continua d'une voix plus inquisitrice:

- Et pourquoi veux-tu que je te le rende?

- Abby, protesta Tony en levant les yeux au ciel…

- C'est toi qui m'avais demandé de ne pas te le rendre et même de m'en débarrasser…

- Tu l'as toujours, demanda aussitôt Tony, une lueur de peur passant devant son visage.

- …Oui, répondit Abby après un petit silence, mais pourquoi le veux-tu?

- Pour le donner à quelqu'un, finit par répondre Tony.

- Quelqu'un, demanda Abby en fronçant les sourcils…. Qui ça? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus rude.

- Ziva, répondit simplement Tony.

- Ziva, répéta Abby.

Tony se contenta de hocher la tête, et dut s'écarter en vitesse lorsque Abby passa en courant aussi vite que ses chaussures compensées le lui permettaient. Elle se précipita dans la salle attenante à son laboratoire, et avant même que Tony ait entendu les portes vitrées se refermer, elle était de retour, serrant entre ses mains un petit écrin en velours noir. Elle le lui tendit et il s'en empara, le plaça en sécurité à l'intérieur de sa veste.

- Quand est-elle revenue? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? demanda Abby, oh bien sûr qu'elle va bien, sinon tu ne serais pas là? N'est-ce pas?

Devant l'avalanche de question, Tony leva les mains dans une attitude défensive, tentant de stopper la jeune laborantine.

- Abby, Abby! s'écria-t-il en saisissant ses mains lors d'un énième question, du calme!

- Ooh…

Abby ne tenait plus en place, et lorsqu'il sortit de son labo, il la vit qui le suivait du regard. Dans quelques secondes, McGee serait probablement au courant également… Surprenant que Gibbs ne le soit pas déjà… Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent révélant une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien… _J'ai peu être parlé un peu vite_. Il adressa un petit signe de tête à Gibbs avant de prendre place à ses cotés dans l'ascenseur.

Dès qu'il fut rentré, Gibbs mit l'ascenseur en marche et l'arrêta en enclenchant l'interrupteur d'urgence au bout de quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers Tony, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il le fixa quelques secondes.

- Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps… constata-il finalement en désignant de la tête la petite bosse qui se formait dans la poche de sa veste.

- Tu trouves que je vais trop vite? demanda Tony, un peu inquiet par la réaction de Gibbs.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, rétorqua Gibbs en haussant les épaules.

- Pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais… mais je m'en contenterais, statua Tony en enclenchant l'interrupteur, redonnant vit à l'ascenseur.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrir, Gibbs retint Tony par le bras lorsque celui-ci fit mine de sortir.

- Tony, je suis content pour toi, mais… Gibbs n'acheva pas sa phrase.

- Je sais Gibbs, je sais, devinant ce que ce dernier essayait de lui dire…

- Prends soin d'elle, termina Gibbs, mais prends soin de toi aussi.

Ne sachant que répondre, Tony se contenta de hocher la tête, tandis que Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur après lui avoir serré l'épaule dans un geste de soutien. Tony le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes puis sortit à son tour et partit rejoindre son équipe.

* * *

_Appartement de Tony, dans la soirée_

Tony ouvrit la porte et rentra sans bruit. Il chercha Ziva du regard et la trouva devant la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur. Elle de l'avait visiblement pas entendu entrer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et elle se retourna immédiatement, comme craignant un danger. Mais aussitôt qu'elle avisa Tony se tenant dans l'entrée, un sourire éclaira son visage. L'harmonie qui s'y lisait frappa Tony, l'empêchant de réagir pendant un instant, puis, revenant à la réalité, il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour s'assurer que son contenu était toujours là.

Décidé comme jamais, il fit le premier pas vers son futur, vers leur futur...

* * *

_Voila, avant toute chose, j'aimerais remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire jusqu'au bout et pris le temps de laisser une petite review..._

_Comme je l'ai dit, ici s'achève ma série de fic entammée avec Confiance et Trahison... Mais je reviendrais avec d'autres projets dont des fics NCIS.  
_


End file.
